U Got it Bad
by HarryLurvsMarsBars
Summary: My first songfic. Eric mulls over his love for Calleigh... based off of the song 'U got it bad' by Usher. Might be a one-shot, might have a sequel. R&R please!


**So I really wanted to update a new story, but had absolutely no idea how to start it, as the writers completely dismissed Calleigh's newest near-death experience. Are they on our side or not? Story is based around the song U Got it Bad by Usher, because it so fits EC. Bear with me and R&R!**

Work was tough these days. Eric sighed heavily as the slam of his car door signaled the end of a long day. A long-shot DNA finding closed a gruesome murder, Ryan had not showed up as he was sick with the flu, and he was stuck with almost all of the collecting, processing, and finding of the evidence. There was one good thing about work, however; one golden ray of hopeful sunshine. Calleigh. Calleigh was there the whole day, checking in on him whenever possible.

God, Calleigh.

He didn't want to go home yet, didn't want to arrive to an empty house, a house without her. Eric stuck the key in the ignition but didn't turn the car on, just rotated the key backwards so that the radio would play. The thought of Calleigh brought on a whole new train of other thoughts. Family, girlfriend, friendship, love.

He changed the music to one of his favorite R&B stations. As one song ended, another started, and he couldn't help but wish that his life would play into perfect motion as the stories portrayed through these songs did. He recognized the song ending as 'With You' by Chris Brown. If he could sing, he would sing that song to Calleigh, he decided, though secretly glad that it was going off. It would only remind him of what he didn't have.

Without pause, a new song began: 'U Got it Bad,' by Usher. Eric smirked and closed his eyes, leaning his head heavily against the head rest. Ironic, he thought, how perfectly perfect this song represented his feelings for Calleigh.

_When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go_

His somebody was Calleigh, and he knew it not only with his body, but with his heart and soul as well. He wanted to "let it go", let his past fly out window like yesterday's news. If only he could tell her…

_I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby..._

What had he found through his mistakes? Answers, possibly. Answers to his deepest questions: did he really love someone; yes. Were stupid flings really the way to go; absolutely not. Did he want to be alone; hell no.

_U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad_

Eric actually chuckled at this. Calleigh used to tease him about it; calling and 'forgetting' to tell her something. She didn't know the real reasons he did it: he did it to make her laugh, to simply talk to her and hear her melodic southern voice. His days off were spent thinking of her, I wonder what Calleigh is doing now, I wonder if Calleigh would like this restaurant? Saturdays spent playing video games with his buddies, in the back of his mind was her voice calling unknown words to him, just talking.

_When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars  
(You can have it all back)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can_

He opened his eyes long enough to see a couple crossing the street forty feet away. They were laughing, holding hands and leaning into one another comfortably. Free to touch and feel and say whatever they pleased to one another without the risk of being completely blown off. Eric's heart literally ached with love, her beautiful face fogging up his mind like nothing in his world mattered more than her. Probably because that was the truth.

He wondered what she was doing now. Was she still in the lab or at home, relaxing in privacy? She was without him, or rather, he was without her, one way or the other. What did it matter if they weren't together?

Still, little did he know that Calleigh was curled on her couch with a cup of hot chocolate, watching an old sitcom on TV Land, thinking of the same thing; him, rather.

_U got it, u got it bad…_

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Very short, huh? My friend says I should make a sequel but I'm not really sure how to make a sequel to a song fic. Anyhoo, I would greatly appreciate suggestions for other stories, because I'm too lazy to think of ideas. Plus, I love to please readers with what they want to read. Review, por favor!**


End file.
